


There Are Monsters

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguity, Ambiguous Child Abuse, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bedrooms, Beds, Childhood, Childhood Memories, FACE Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Monsters, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Seven-year-old Alfred is afraid of monsters. Ivan Braginsky lives under his bed, but not for the reason for the little boy fears.Oneshot/drabble





	There Are Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A little boy is afraid of the scary monster under his bed. And yes, there really is a 'monster' there, but what the boy doesn't know is that the 'monster' protects him from the real monsters -- his parents.

Seven-year-old Alfred Bonnefoy-Kirkland pulled the starship blanket up to his chin, his eyes wide in the dark. The light underneath his bedroom door flickered. He gulped a little. And most of all he missed Mattie; his brother was sick and his dads had separated the two of them to keep Al from getting sick too. Al was a big boy and he knew his parents expected him to be okay with this, but...

"Alfred? Are you still awake?" Dad opened the door, the soft light framing his hair. After a moment he walked into the room, shoes making soft padding sounds in the carpet.

"Yeah, I can't sleep, Daddy..." Had he really just admitted that? He was supposed to be brave, like a superhero! Dad sat down onto the bed, his weight creaking softly, and Al rested his head on his lap. It was a parent thing; they could always make you feel better, no matter what.

But Alfred was convinced he heard something move under his bed. It freaked him out.

"Well, Matthew seems to be doing much better." Dad said calmly, placing a hand on his head. "I think tomorrow he'll be able to sleep back in here with you. Now you need your rest as much as he does." He stood up and after tucking the blankets around Alfred's shoulders again, he kissed his forehead. "Good night, Al."

He closed the door.

Alfred still couldn't sleep. What if something was in the room with him...?! He knew it was stupid but he was sort of scared...

At last he managed to fall fitfully asleep. And once he did, the creature called Ivan Braginsky crawled out from under the bed.

He wasn't exactly a person. He was very big, with very large eyes. And his fingers were very long.

Ivan Braginsky stood at the foot of the bed. He knew Alfred was afraid of him, and he couldn't really do anything about that. If it was up to him, he probably would have left by now. But he couldn't.

He had to protect the child. From what? His parents. Why? He did not know.

He didn't question it this time. He didn't want more blood on his hands. So if he could save this boy, he would.


End file.
